Team Arrogance
by Detective Edogawa Conan
Summary: A team of 3 highly developed pokemon design a new town. Its named Hereos town and together, rescue teams from everywhere flock in to try and test their skills against the best of the best other rescue teams. And legendaries. read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Team Arrogance

Chapter 1: The creation

"Charizard! Hurry now! We haven't much time!" Venosaur gaped.

"I realize that! DOUBLE KICK!" Charizard said sending the final 2 pillars crashing to the floor. Jumping over debris and rocks on the floor he headed for the door, as the ceiling collapsed and the 2 were separated.

"BLAZIKEN!" Venosaur yelled in a frantic attempt to use vine whip to free him.

"I'll get out! Worry about yourself!" Charizard bellowed.

"Okay! But promise that you'll get out!" Venosaur said running out the door and down a narrow path lined with many trees. There, He joined Blastoise.

"Blastoise! Charizard was--" Venosaur was cut of heatedly by Charizard's intrepid voice.

"Promise." Charizard said smiling at Venosaur as Venosaur did the same.

Together the three walked a total of three steps before the ground beneath them shook irritably. They stepped back as a giant quake sent a long crack across their path. They turned in horror to face the mighty Groudon.

"YOU HAVE DISTURBED MY SLEEPING! YOUR SUFFERING WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR TROUBLES!" Groudon closed his mouth as it began to glow.

"Gear up Guys! We are in for some trouble!" Charizard leapt into the trees as Venosaur and Blastoise flew in 3 different places.

"HYDRO CANNON!" Blastoise shouted in a livid tone. The cannons on his rear aimed at the mighty pokemon as 2 giant tunnels of spurring water knocked Groudon across the path blowing back a massive sandstorm. Venosaur seized his chance as a frenzy of enormous roots spurted from the ground and headed into the Sandstorm for Groudon. Charizard being the greatest of the three focused his energy. He closed his eyes and began to swing his tail. The flame grew bigger and bigger, lighter and lighter. Finally he opened his eyes and sent an enormous flash of fire that could not be seen by any eye at its rapid speed. Blast Burn was a critical hit, along with Hydro Cannon and Frenzy Plant Groudon was screwed, he began to rock back and forth from the wetness and burn…He slammed the floor and sent rocks and rubble flying everywhere.

"…Hmph. Think twice if you wanna fight us! Team Arrogance!" Blastoise Laughed.

"Humph. You won't say that when he wakes up! Let's go. Leave this beauty alone." Venosaur cried as he used frenzy plant once more and created a bridge across the crack. Blastoise scurried to the other side followed by Charizard who said,

"Venosaur. Here." He flew up into the air and clutched the giant plant on Venosaurs back chucking him across the crack, Venosaur landed on its feet.

"Thanks Charizard." But before he said another word Charizard chimed in.

"We need a base. We need a place where all pokemon, every kind can be helped or healed and even housed."

Venosaur stopped, "Are you crazy? How are we 3 supposed to do that?"

Blastoise stepped to the side of Venosaur, "Ya. We are powerful but we need a better team. We need stronger or we need a lot of pokemon."

Charizard nodded. "Have you forgotten…we have…friends, from our journeys?" He smiled as Venosaur accompanied him with a grin.

"But why this sudden Idea spurt, Charizard?" Venosaur asked.

"…Because guys….. we are a rescue team. Team Arrogance! Even though our name says different, we want to rescue and we want to save pokemon's lives! Now who's with me?"

"Humph." Blastoise smirked, "Your mad! But I'll stick by you no matter what!"

Venosaur nodded as he placed his paw in the middle.

"We are Arrogance's roots! But we'll save like heroes!"

Charizard nodded as he placed his paws onto Venosaurs. Blastoise smiled and placed his paw as well.

"LETS DO IT!" They yelled happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Arrogance

Chapter 2

"Double Kick you say? Fine! As you wish." Blaziken cried eyeing Charizard in a baffled manner. "How is it that you know Double Kick?"

Charizard grinned, "If you have seen the things I've seen, you would learn much. Are you willing to help our cause?"

Blaziken steadied his look, "As you wish" He repeated and that was it. The last member was now in and there, the new team started. Charizard took a deep breath,

"Let's do this!"

--------------------- The Next Day --------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaziken slung the hard metal piece over his shoulder, with his foot; he slammed another piece that flew towards Sceptile. Sceptile grasped it and used fury cutter as the block cut into three. He threw one piece to Typhlosion and the others to Blaziken and Charizard who were on the roof, three spaces separated the roof of their new base. They each smelted the piece in as it turned a bright orange. With that, they each hoped off and took a look at the new base.

"Hmmm." Charizard smirked. "One down….Many to go. But for now, we call it; Team Base Carol." Charizard whispered to himself as Blaziken bursting at the seams to talk about it.

"Why that? A crussshhh?!!" He asked, but as he did Charizard sped off in the opposite direction.

The Base was a bright, bright orange; it stood 25 meters high and 25 meters wide. There were 2 windows on each side of the door, tinted black and a dark crimson for the outlining, peering in on all the giant house. In the middle was a bright ginger orange oval door and on the door was a thick scarlet paint curling all the way around the whole door making a confused sign as it twirled to the middle of the door. On the door was a single wood plate tacked to the door that read: "Team Arrogance!"

The peak of the house reflected a lone orange tail, that was bright ginger orange (as the door was) and even on the peak of the tail there was a golden metal plate spiked towards the sky…On top there was a shining flame. It stood for all their efforts, the blood and sweat of the team. Were that flame ever to go out, it would signal a disturbance with the team.

In the front of the house there was a multi-colored large jade and cobalt mailbox. It was positioned upon a dark pole colored the same as the entire mailbox. On the mailbox there were 2 cannons pointed out to the path, tan in color. On the top there was an Ivy plant, green and red in color.

"Blaziken! I need you over here!" Charizard yelled pulling up a massive cinderblock and setting it on another stack of cinderblocks.

"Ya Boss?" Blaziken asked looking at Charizard.

"About that….team name...it's between you and me, I don't want you or anyone else to know anything about it so please don't go babbling. Also meet me here tonight so I can train you." Charizard said in a weary tone.

"Boss. Don't you think we should call it a--"

"NO! I mean…" He went silent as Blaziken jumped, "I want this last house finished before nightfall. Snap to it."

"Gotcha Boss!" Blaziken hurried fast to do as much as he could, but the house was only half done. It was supposed to be a shop but it looked more as though it was a shack. But diligently they all worked and after a few hours just before nightfall, the "Shop of Awesomeness" that Typhlosion named, was done. He decided to create it only for being a shop and no more, so it was but one shiny gold color and so was the cinderblock desk in front that separated the so called, "Poke town" and the shop. It was any regular shop, 1 door to the side of the house and 2 windows, each Grimy green colors.

Swampert bent down, "Whew….I'm loving this!!" He chuckled.

"Don't get rowdy! We have the whole town to generate after this!Tomorrow!" Charizard closed his eyes and sat beside Venosaur.

"Charizard. You Ok? You seem tense!" He said using Vine whip to massage his shoulders.

"It's been only one day...and jeeze…we have progressed only 2 houses. Hmmmmmmm How are we going to do this?!" Charizard sent a large flame flying into the air, in irritation.

Blastoise was the next to sit.

"Don't be a spaz! We'll get this done in no time!"

Venosaur chimed in, "Only time will tell."


	3. Chapter 3

Team Arrogance:

Chapter 3

"No I told you that I want the Lucario Statue placed in the middle of the square!" Charizard bellowed.

"Sorry boss!" Blaziken murmured as he cursed under his tone.

"I heard that!" Charizard said narrowing his sweaty brow.

The town was near completion. A few minor details and they were ready. When you first walk down the path, to your right is the Shop know as Shop Awesomeness and to the Left is Shop Thrower. Farther down the lane is a storage system PC to store all your items, it was risky and hard to get but they obtained this state of the art machine. And finally the bank was right at the other side of the town. The Square was where everyone gathered and in the middle was a statue of Golden Lucario, a statue so rare it was heartbreaking to even look at. Houses lined the place from one foot to the next. It had been a year however, but it was well worth it. The final detail of the town was the Town Hall and inside was the bulletin board where notices were posted and seen, the team always hung out around there, but rarely seen, because of their risky jobs.

Finally it was ready. Charizard grabbed the long stake and the huge sign. He sat down right next to the town entrance, and little by little he slammed the stake into the ground with a powerful double kick. He lifted the sign for everyone to see. It read:

"Hereos Town"

Your New Beginning

He then scratched his head and sat for a moment. His work in life was done. He had seen so many hard-ships, so many things that tore him, he had seen many legendary pokemon and he was proud. Proud to be the person that could help out, Proud to be the one that sheltered and helped pokemon. After a long hour he stood, he took three steps to the left before sending a large blaze of Fire Blast roaring into the unknown.

"That's to the future!" He yelled in happiness.

"Aye! Don't get so worked up! We still have a celebration." Venosaur laughed as he stood to the side and lines on lines of pokemon came into view, hooting and hollering, and screaming HIS name.

((Im not finished just yet! I'm sorry this is short!))


End file.
